eastern_wolves_and_western_wolvesfandomcom-20200213-history
Sky
Sky is a young teen wolf. She is tan with a white underbelly and tan wings. Sky's fur is medium length but her chest has a large tuft of white fur. Sky has amber eyes. Sky is the Beta of Eastern Wolves Packs Eastern wolves: Currently. Shadows: Formerly. Dark wolves: Formerly. Personality ''' Friendly. Brave. Kind. Compassionate. Active. Protective. Loyal. '''History Four packs all wolves Battle of the packs: Sky attacks in this battle. She is first to mention about the North Wolves leaving the Waterfall/Battlegrounds. Sky is crazy about the battle while attacking. Watch the video on youtube for more info. South wolves: Sky is in charge of the pack today and she is guarding the entrance where many wolves are. She notices the South Wolves pack and wonders who they are and goes up to them. Sky and Pink chase Watering Mist into the beach. Watch the video for more info. Gathering: At the gathering Sky meets Neon. They become best friends very quickly. Sky and Neon talk a lot before the alphas share their news. Watch the video for more info. Dj Buttercup P.O.V part 1: Sky does not appear in this chapter Dj Buttercup's P.O.V part 2: Sky does not appear in this chapter The newest member: Sky introduces Uni the newest member into the pack. Uni appears to be quite shy. Sky and Uni head to the Alpha pack den but Uni tells Sky that they should run, so they do. Later Sky and Uni hang out at the water park together. Watch the video for more info. Fear of alpha: Sky recommends that they should see Alpha pack so they go. Sky says that they should join Alpha but Uni freaks out and replied with "NO!". Later they both end up going home together. Watch the video for more info. Moon pack: Sky does not appear in this chapter but she is mentioned Dark wolves: Sky decides to join Dark Wolves for a little while. There is a different pack in the Dark Wolves pack den so Sky growls at them. One of the wolves is a female wolf called Aqua. Sky growls at the other pack and Aqua and Dark Wolves get mad at her. Sky growls and barks back. Sky flew out the window while all the Dark Wolves and Aqua's pack head to the beach. Sky follows them. Find out more info in the video. Shadow: Sky does not appear in this chapter Betrayal: Sky was walking around then she saw Uni. Uni bites Sky and says she betrayed Eastern Wolves and made Dusk Wolves. Sky gasped. A wolf called Lexialh came over and said there on Sky's side. Uni packs expands with Night Time joining the pack and April and Winter being adopted by Uni and joins. Uni goes off with her pack and Sky follows Dusk Wolves. Uni finds a pack den for her pack. Inside the pack den Uni orders her pack to attack Sky so they do. Sky attacks back. Blood is everywhere. Watch the video for more info. War: Later after Sky flew away during the battle, she's finds Dusk Wolves new pack den. Winter growls at Sky but April tells her to head back in. Sky runs into the pack den and sees April and Winter huddled up nervous in there nest. Sky growls at them and heads back outside to see Uni and Night time. Night Time and Uni mumble to each other until Uni shouts war! Watch the video for more info. Bee's adventure for peace: Sky does not appear in this chapter The Skyline of mind reading Skyline is the newest member of Eastern Wolves and appears as Sky's cousin. Sky says Skyline can read minds. Sky and Skyline have fun and do many things. Watch the video for more info. (Sorry it's so short.) Shady Secrets: Sky joins the pack, Shadows. All the wolves in Shadows get killed by the light but not Sky. Sky hides her secret that light doesn't kill her and pretends that light kills her. The pack does stuff and stuff until Shadow mentions that Light Wolves are there enemy and suddenly Glitter the alpha of Light Wolves comes! Everyone attacks and chases Glitter even Sky things get crazy! Watch the video for more info. Something in a dusky clearing: Sky finds Uni by the waterfall. After some talking Uni asks Sky where are her little friends, Sky replies with a snap of anger,"There out hunting!". They do some more talking about the topic then Sky starts a attack by biting Uni's tail. The attack continues. After the attack Uni runs off evilly and Sky chases her. They end up running to Ice Crystal Hill. Uni and Sky are now above Eastern Wolves. Sky ask Uni with a growl where her pack of hers is. Uni replies with, "Well at least not dead!". Uni mentions that April and Winter have learned how to hunt and kill. Sky is surprised. A angel pup comes and Uni shoos it off by calling it a rat. Uni says that Sky was always liked, she was "Perfect". Uni says no one ever loved her. Sky gasps in sadness. Nothing can change Uni, right? Sky changes the topic about her pack. Uni tells her that she'd killed half of Eastern Wolves! A few moments later Uni starts a attack. After the attack they both go back to there packs. The DJ and the winged: Sky meets up with DJ Buttercup at the at the Waterfall/Battlegrounds and they get into a fight (Talk fight not battle). After the fight DJ Buttercup invades Eastern Wolves territory and goes in the pack den. But Sky beats him there. DJ Buttercup claims it as Western Wolves territory. But once he's not Alpha or Beta he can't do it. Sky makes tells him to get off the territory. But DJ Buttercup refuses. Sky tells DJ Buttercup "Race ya' to the beach!". Sky cheats by flying when DJ Buttercup runs after her. When he gets their Sky had won the race because she cheated by flying. Sky flew into the water and crashed. DJ Buttercup goes to save her. They both have fun in the water. Then they head to there territories. The father of Uni: Sky and Alpha are standing near by the Waterfall/Battlegrounds. Sky explains that there a new member in the pack called Alpha. Alpha says he is the alpha of the Flower Pack. Sky and Alpha speak about the Flower Pack. Sky brings up Dusk Wolves, Alpha thinks they were a myth. Sky says their not. Alpha said, "LE GASP!!" They talk more about Dusk Wolves. Until Alpha says Uni is his daughter, Sky is very surprised. Alpha says he had too many daughters. After some more talking Alpha flies away. Skyline's Quest For Wings! Sky and Skyline are at the waterfall Skyline was late by playing in the dirt, but it's ok. They start looking for the magical flowers that will help Skyline get her wings. They run to the Beach, but Sky loses track of her cousin Skyline. She starts flying around looking for her. After a few minutes of searching, Sky finds Skyline at the Swamp. Sky and Skyline run through rosebush village heading to Dark Silverbell Forest. Sky mentions they might cross Western wolves territory. Sky and Skyline search around Dark Silverbell Forest for the first Magical Flower. Skyline had found the first Magical Flower! Sky leads Skyline across Dark Silverbell Forest. They went to the Beach, inside a tree there was the second flower! Now they had to find the third and final flower. Sky mentions that the last flower is near Eastern Wolves territory. They run across the places until they both find the tree that has the last flower inside. Skyline walks into the tree and gets the last flower! Skyline disappeared into thin air. Sky flew down to the waterfall waiting for Skyline. Skyline had came back as a beautiful winged wolf! Sky asked if Skyline had her mind reading powers, and she did. Trapped in time Coming soon!